


Σ'αγαπώ

by kyluxisperfect



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyluxisperfect/pseuds/kyluxisperfect
Summary: Η πρώτη μου ελληνική ιστορία στο Ao3.Ο Χαξ θέλει να κάνει μπάνιο. Πηγαίνει στις τουαλέτες του Πρώτου Τάγματος. Οταν μπαίνει όμως μέσα, βλέπει κάποιον που δεν περίμενε να δει, τον τελευταίο άνθρωπο που θα περίμενε να δει. Οι εξελίξεις ίσως σας εκπλήξουν...





	Σ'αγαπώ

**Author's Note:**

> Αυτή είναι η πρώτη ελληνική ιστορία που γράφω στο Ao3 

Ο Χαξ μπήκε στις ανδρικές τουαλέτες. Μπορούσε να ακούσει το νερό να τρέχει από τα μπάνια μπροστά του. Ηταν όλα κατειλημμένα. Εβγαλε τα ρούχα του. Τα τοποθέτησε προσεκτικά δίπλα στα ρούχα των άλλων ανδρών. Σκέφτηκε σε ποιο μπάνιο έπρεπε να μπει. Διάλεξε ένα. Ολοι ήξεραν ότι δεν υπήρχε ντροπή για τη γύμνια τόσο των αντρών, όσο και των γυναικών. Μπήκε στο μπάνιο. Εκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω του.   
  
  
Ολο το μπάνιο ήταν γεμάτο με αχνιστό νερό. Ενας άντρας ήταν μέσα. Ο Χαξ δε μπόρεσε να καταλάβει ποιος ήταν - μπορεί να μην τον ήξερε καν. Μπορεί να ήταν κάποιος στρατιώτης, να μην είχε δει ποτέ το πρόσωπό του. Αλίμονο όμως. Μόλις καθάρισε λίγο η ατμόσφαιρα, φάνηκε ο άντρας. Φάνηκε ποιος ήταν. Ο Χαξ ήθελε να πεθάνει από ντροπή.   
  
  
" _Υπέρτατε Ηγέτη_ " είπε με τρεμάμενα χείλη.   
  
  
Ο άντρας γύρισε και κοίταξε τον Χαξ. Ο Χαξ τον κοίταξε από την κορφή ως τα νύχια. Τα βλέμματά τους συναντήθηκαν.   
  
  
" _Στρατηγέ_ " απάντησε ο άντρας.   
  
  
Τον Χαξ πάντα τον γοήτευε η βαθιά μα απαλή φωνή του συναδέλφου του, όπως και τα υπέροχα, κατάμαυρα, σγουρά μαλλιά του.   
  
  
"Επρεπε να κλειδώνετε την πόρτα σας, Υπέρτατε Ηγέτη" συμβούλεψε ο Χαξ.   
  
  
" _Ισως_ " απάντησε ο Ρεν. "Μα δεν το κάνω. Που σημαίνει ότι δεν θέλω. Απολαμβάνω την συντροφιά του πληρώματος στο μπάνιο, Στρατηγέ. **_Ακόμα και τη δική σου. Ειδικά την δική σου_** " είπε χαμογελαστά, πονηρά. "Τώρα μπορείς να κλειδώσεις την πόρτα. Εχουμε να πούμε πολλά. Δε θα ήθελα να μας διέκοπτε κάποιος, _συμφωνείς_ ;"   
  
  
Ο Χαξ κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι. Κλείδωσε την πόρτα. Δίστασε να πλησιάσει. Ο Ρεν το αντιλήφθηκε.   
  
  
"Μη φοβάσαι, Στρατηγέ. Δε δαγκώνω. Τουλάχιστον όχι αν δεν έχω τα νεύρα μου"   
  
  
"Και τώρα; Εχετε τα νεύρα σας;" ρώτησε για σιγουριά ο Χαξ.   
  
  
Ο Ρεν γέλασε. Ισως πιο δυνατά απ'ότι έπρεπε. Ο Χαξ φοβήθηκε.   
  
  
" _Ελα εδώ, Χαξ!_ " είπε εύθυμα.   
  
  
Τον πλησίασε με αργά βήματα, διστακτικά, φοβισμένος. Ο Ρεν τον κοίταξε με σιγουριά.   
  
  
"Θέλω να σε ρωτήσω κάτι, Στρατηγέ" είπε. Του χάιδεψε το μάγουλο.   
  
  
Ο Χαξ ακινητοποιήθηκε. Το μυαλό του σταμάτησε να δουλεύει. Αυτό το άγγιγμα...Χιλιάδες συναισθήματα γεννήθηκαν μέσα του. Ανάμεσά τους και ο έρωτας.   
  
  
" **Με αγαπάς** ;" ρώτησε αποφασιστικά.   
  
  
Ο Χαξ τώρα ήταν έτοιμος να σωριαστεί. Δεν ήξερε τι να απαντήσει. **_Να πει αλήθεια ή ψέμματα; Τι δίλλημα..._ **  
  
  
Αποφάσισε να μην απαντήσει. Εκανε ένα βήμα μπροστά. Τα χείλη του πλησίασαν του Ρεν. Ενιωσε μια τεράστια ευχαρίστηση εκείνη την ώρα. Και οι δύο το ένιωσαν.   
  
  
"Θα αφήσω να το κρίνεις _εσύ_ " ψιθύρισε ο Χαξ με πάθος.   
  
  
Στον Ρεν άρεσαν τέτοιου είδους παιχνίδια. Χαμογέλασε. Κατάπιε το σάλιο του.   
  
  
" ** _Εγώ_ πιστεύω ότι είσαι τρέλα ερωτευμένος μαζί μου. Μα δε το παραδέχεσαι. Δε θα πρόδιδες ποτέ την τιμή σου για έναν, μακροχρόνιο μεν, μα ανούσιο δε έρωτα. Το ξέρω καλά. Δε θα το έκανες. Μα κάθε βράδυ, λίγο πριν κοιμηθείς, ξέρω ότι το παντελόνι σου υγραίνεται μόνο που με σκέφτεσαι. Ξέρω ότι βγάζεις βογγητά δίχως ήχο, δε θες να ακουστείς στους συναδέλφους σου. Μα εγώ ξέρω. Ξέρω τι ποθείς περισσότερο. Εμένα** "   
  
  
Η φωνή του Ρεν, βαθιά, απαλή, να μιλάει ψιθυριστά, ο Χαξ ένιωθε ένα πολύ έντονο συναίσθημα να τον διαπερνάει. Δεν φοβόταν πια.   
  
  
"Και πού τα έμαθες όλα αυτά;" ρώτησε.   
  
  
Ο Ρεν γέλασε ξανά.   
  
  
"Εσύ μου τα είπες! Βασικά, μου τα έδειξες, στο μυαλό σου!" απάντησε.   
  
  
" _Πρόσεχε_ , Ρεν. Δεν θες να προκαλέσεις την οργή μου. Μπορώ να τιμωρήσω πολύ άσχημα. Μπορώ να σε κάνω να κλαις και να με παρακαλάς να γυρίσω πίσω"   
  
  
"Και πώς σκοπεύεις να τα κάνεις όλα αυτά; Θα με βασανίσεις;" ψιθύρισε.   
  
  
Ο Χαξ χαμογέλασε για άλλη μια φορά.   
  
  
"Ω, μα, με παρεξήγησες. Το μόνο που έχω να κάνω είναι να πω δύο μαγικές λέξεις. Και όλα θα γίνουν όπως σου είπα" απάντησε.   
  
  
"Και ποιες είναι αυτές;"   
  
  
" **Σ'αγαπώ** "


End file.
